1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a continuous strip of contacts secured in a housing to form an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,295 discloses an electrical connector with terminals connected by an injection-molded elongate body which is embedded in a supporting structure. PCT publication No. WO 98/15989, herein incorporated by reference, discloses a high density electrical connector with contacts having solder balls. A deformable element in an opening in the housing frictionally retains the contact.
A problem exists with conventional connectors in that solder can move by wicking into a contact area of a contact, when the solder is melted, which can interfere with a connection at the contact area. Another problem exists with conventional connectors in that different sizes of connectors having different row lengths and array sizes require different tooling to manufacture. Another problem exists with conventional connectors in that effects of differential coefficient of thermal expansion in a direction transverse to trip direction can cause damage to soldered connections. Another problem exists with conventional connectors in that tensile failures can occur in the connection of a solder ball to a contact. The present invention can help to overcome these problems and provide other advantages.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector contact strip is provided comprising spaced electrical contacts, a body and fusible elements. The spaced electrical contacts each have a main section and a tab section extending from an end of the main section. The body comprises dielectric material molded onto the contacts and connecting the contacts to each other. The fusible elements are mounted on the tab sections.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention an electrical connector is provided comprising a housing; and at least two rows of electrical connector contact strips connected to the housing. Each contact strip has electrical contacts connected to each other by a body comprising dielectric material. The contact strips are movably captured by their bodies in the housing.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electronic component assembly is provided comprising a first electronic component comprising a printed circuit board; and an electrical connector connected to the printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises a housing and a plurality of contact strips connected to the housing. The contact strips each comprising electrical contacts connected to each other by a body. The bodies are movably captured in the housing such that the bodies can move relative to each other.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an electrical connector is provided comprising steps of forming electrical contact strips, each strip comprising electrical contacts connected to each other by a dielectric body; and mounting the strips by their bodies to a housing, wherein the bodies are movably captured by the housing.